Like a Dream
by Stephfunky
Summary: In the dreamscape of his mind, Sasuke met a beautiful boy determined to keep him for venturing back into the darkness. Little did he know the boy existed outside of his dreams as well. Yaoi, X-over


The fog cleared rather quickly and the dark haired Sasuke found himself found himself standing (once again) in the middle of a dark forest. Half dead trees and their gnarled roots surrounded him, bleeding into the once defined stone path. The path was now hidden beneath dirt and years worth of fallen leaves, only the occasional broken stone peaking every once in a while. The forest was, for all appearances, the same as it had been every other night for the past month. Appearances alone, however, were not enough to fool a seasoned shinobi like himself. The feeling of this dark place, previously anxious, depressing, and fearful, was now notably lighter. Sasuke could feel some presence on the very edge of him inner radar that made him almost feel - dare he think it - _happy._

Slowly, he followed the draw of this happiness - steadfastly ignoring the crunch of his footsteps in the leaves and the whisper like sounds of the wind. Down the often treaded path he went, silently noting the vague differences along his route. The pathway seemed to have changed drastically between last night's and tonight's ventures into the dark forest. Every night before this very path had - after a mere four or five minute walk - lead him to a stop ending dead at a rooted old tree - twisted almost past the point of recognition. Tonight however...

Tonight Sasuke had been walking for about five hours by his estimation and had yet to even glimpse an end. Still he treaded on, strangely lacking the usual feelings of exhaustion and fatigue that he would normally feel from such a long walk. Yet another hour passed before Sasuke found the end of his lengthy walk at a tree, talk and solid from countless years of growth and covered in lush emerald leaves. He would have sworn he was in a completely different forest. This part of the forest was littered in beautiful, living trees. Animals scurried about where there were none before providing the sound track for a normal forest. The dark haired boy stopped, glancing around curiously but seeing nothing of note. Sasuke looked back at the tree at the end of the path, feeling strangely drawn to it. Ignoring the feeling of betrayal and heartbreak, the avenger turned his back on the tree - making to head back the way he had come.

"Do you really want to go back there?" a voice asked, sound melodious and breathy.

Gripping for weapons that weren't there, Sasuke shot back around to look upon the beautiful being sitting gracefully in the tree at the end of the path. The being, beautiful but still clearly a boy, tilted his heart-shaped face the side. The boy's skin was so pale that it seemed to glow with long wild black hair that seemed to have been wrought from shadows. A feathery black floor length coat was wrapped around the boy's feminine frame. Most striking, however, were the boy's large emerald eyes.

"What?" Sasuke snapped harshly, beating down the wave of desire he felt at the boy's appearance.

The boy simply smiled a soft, gentle smile and pushed his frameless glasses back up his slender nose. "I asked if you really wanted to go back there," the emerald eyed beauty answered, his voice still holding that strange breathiness - as if it was hard for him to speak at a level over a whisper. "It's not a very nice place - I've been there."

The Uchiha heir stared, feeling - for the first time ever - completely at a loss for words.

The boy smiled again, shimming down from the tree with an inhuman amount of grace. Walking in a manner that was rather more similar to gliding than actual walking, the boy made his way to stand before Sasuke. Sasuke blinked, looking down at the mysterious boy whose head barely reached his chest. For such a diminutive person, the boy had such a feeling of power around him. The smaller boy took one of Sasuke's pale hands into his own smaller ones, sending pleasant jolts down the avenger's spine.

"I'll tell you what Sasuke," the boy murmured, rubbing his hands lovingly over Sasuke's still cold one. "Keep me by your side and I'll make sure you never end up there again." The boy leaned up onto his tippy toes and pressed a sweet kiss against Sasuke's still lips. "All you have to do," he whispered against Sasuke's lips, their breaths mingling. "Is wake up."

**A.N. Also just a prologue but I thought I did a good job on this one. It's going to be part of my Naruto Arc in which I will write at least one story in which Harry is paired with each of the major male characters. This includes (but is not limited to) Gai, Iruka, Rock Lee, and Tobi. **


End file.
